


Toy Store

by xcats1



Category: The Fall (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 17:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5300939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xcats1/pseuds/xcats1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stella and Tanya shopping for the girls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toy Store

**Author's Note:**

> My second fic. No Beta. The season got the better of me. Pure fluff. Feedback more than welcomed. Talk to me.

“Come on Stella, We do not have time for this"

“Tanya I'm just looking. Who knew there were so many kinds of toys these days?"

Stella was pressing every button and turning every lever to be found on the boxes of toys.  
" Ask Diana and Soni, I'm sure they could give you an entire list of things you've never even heard of. I have their wish lists here. Help me find these things. Ian is getting them the things marked in red so we don't need to look for those."

"Dear God Tanya, this list is huge. Tell me we are not buying all of this. There is no way it will fit under the tree."

"Stell of course they are not getting all of this. This is just their wish lists. Don't you remember how it goes? You put everything on the list in hopes of getting some of it from Mum and Dad and some from Santa."

"Actually I don't ever remember making a wish list. When I lost my Dad, Granny would just take me to get what I wanted. Santa was never really real to me," Stella replies, her voice quavering slightly.

“Oh Stella, I didn't know."

“It’s alright; I never knew what I was missing. I get to help you make Xmas special for Soni and Diana now. That is something I never thought I wanted. I never thought of myself with children, being a parent, but you and the girls have made me reassess what I want out of life."

“The girls really adore you, you know that right? And you are so good with them. “

“They are very special to me. And not just because I’m madly in love with their Mum either. They have each worked their way into my heart. A place I wasn’t sure there was any room left.”

“That’s a good thing, because I just don’t think I could do without you.” Tanya says wrapping her arms around Stella’s waist in a chaste embrace.  
Stella turns into Tanya, kissing her neck. Stella whispers into Tanya’s ear. “We need to get this list done quickly; a toy store is no place to finish what I want to start.”

They laugh and reluctantly pull apart. “Alright give me Soni’s list; we’ll get done faster if we split the job.”

“Here you go Stella, Don’t get everything, I plan on spending about 200.00 pounds for each of them. So don’t go crazy.”

“Tanya, have you read this list? Soni is asking for a forensic lab kit and a New Scotland Yard detective kit. No frozen dolls? “Stella looks rather confused and what could be described as slightly uncomfortable.

“I told you they adore you. I think Soni wants to grow up to be DSI Gibson.” Tanya says with a chuckle. “Soni worships you. You are way cooler than Frozen this year.”

Stella looks quite surprised, but also very, very pleased. “I am flattered she would like to follow in my footsteps. I just hope she finds her other half sooner than I did.”

She places a quick peck on Tanya’s cheek, a sly smile on her lips and her eyebrow rose salaciously “I guess I better go find these. The sooner I do the sooner I can get you home to see you in your Mrs. Claus outfit.” 

Tanya laughs and whispers seductively” wait till you see the elf outfit I found for you, Stell”


End file.
